Hyperspectral imaging involves collecting and processing information from across the electromagnetic spectrum. Just as the human eye can process visible light within a rainbow of colors consisting of red, green, and blue hues, spectral imaging divides the spectrum into many more bands (including non-visible light) for processing. In recent years, scientists, doctors, and companies have begun to image/visualize organic (biochemical) materials, such as skin to predict, detect, monitor, and assess skin and other wounds. Diagnosing, monitoring and predicting the severity and assessing risk of potential disease or medical conditions may be complicated and difficult. For example, determining the severity and depth of a wound may be difficult using existing processes. In addition, existing hyperspectral imaging systems are large, expensive, provide insufficient output, and are inefficient.